Narcissus
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Astoria is looking for comfort and Narcissa, willing to give it to her, gets caught in the past. -Heed the warnings, please-


**Title:** Narcissus  
**Pairing:** Narcissa Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** "If women believed in their husbands they would be a good deal happier - and also a good deal more **foolish**." Henry Louis Mencken  
**Word Count:** 498  
**Beta:** songquake  
**Warnings:** Femmeslash. Narcissism. Dub-con at first. Mentions of infidelity.  
**Summary:** Astoria is looking for comfort and Narcissa, willing to give it to her, gets caught in the past.  
**A/N:** Originally written for Week #5 on **crossgendrabble** . Haven't posted this before because I wanted to continue it and make it a longer story, but it turned out being too dark and I don't feel like finishing a dark fic atm. Maybe sometime in the future I'll finish it and post it :)

AND 04. Orange on **100_colours**

AND 06. Past on **100_women****

* * *

**

**Narcissus  
**

As the orange light of sunset entered through the large window of Narcissa's bedroom, Astoria barged in. The door slammed behind her as she ran to her mother-in-law with tears running down her face. She collapsed at Narcissa's feet, sobbing against her velvet dress.

Placing the book she was reading on the silver table at her side, Narcissa started caressing Astoria's blonde hair. "Shhh, it's alright, dear," she cooed softly.

"It's not, Mrs. Malfoy!" Astoria muttered, sniffing against a wrinkled handkerchief.

"What did my son do this time?" she asked patiently, remembering the many times Astoria had run to her, looking for comfort after having her heart broken by Draco. _Like father, like son..._

Astoria looked up into Narcissa's eyes. Her lips quivered, threatening more uncontrollable sobs. "He...he was with P-Parkinson..._again!"_

"Oh, sweet girl. As much as it hurts me to tell you this, I warned you."

"But he _promised!"_

Narcissa smiled sympathetically. "It is easier to believe him than knowing the truth; I know it is. But it is not smarter."

Astoria kept looking intently at Narcissa's eyes, trying her best not to disrespect the woman by screaming at her. Of course she believed in her husband; he had _promised_. Draco swore not to cheat on her ever again. She had to believe him, or else her marriage was going to be even more miserable than her parents'.

Narcissa smiled knowingly, cupping Astoria's chin in her hand. "You're so much like me. So vulnerable! I felt impotent and used too; but the dignity and pride I felt by being a Malfoy showed in every fiber of my body, eliciting this... _respect_ and fear from other people that made the suffering worth it. It's the same reason you're here crying and not packing your belongings and leaving Draco."

Astoria averted her eyes as Narcissa continued. "I looked just like you when I was wedded to Lucius. Pale, taut skin... so soft and young. Vibrant blue eyes, just like yours; so full of life and hope." She laughed softly. "If only I knew better back then..." Narcissa continued stroking Astoria's long hair. She sighed, looking nostalgic as she whispered. "My hair was as beautiful as yours. Everyone in my family envied it; all of them having black hair... My sister Bellatrix cut it off one night. She was so jealous... The next day, it just grew back, more beautiful than before." Narcissa's hand caressed the side of Astoria's neck, down her shoulders, softly pulling down her elegant dress and exposing more pale skin. "Toned body, graceful and elegant. With perfect breasts that drove my husband mad with desire," she said in a huskier voice as her hand went down to cup Astoria's perky left breast.

Astoria couldn't help but gasp. Narcissa's words were as intense as the look in her eyes, and she was caught up in the descriptions enough to ignore the moisture in her knickers.

"Please, go on," Astoria whispered, closing her eyes and forgetting about Draco.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are more than welcomed! :) If I decide to post a longer version of this story, it'll probably be as a second chapter to this one. Just wanting to let you know


End file.
